1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording material that can provide an image nearly equal in quality to silver halide photographic images, a support for the image recording material, and a process of manufacturing the support.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in order to produce an image with high quality like silver halide photography, various efforts have been made to adjust density and an index of formation of a support of an image recording material, For example, ink jet printing paper disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8(1996)-11424 is adjusted in density to from 0.80 to 0.90 g/m3 and in formation index to 20 or higher in order to ameliorate mixed color bleeding and unevenness of color density of an image after printing. Further, electrophotographic image transfer material disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-39736 is adjusted in density to a lower value and in formation index to 25 or higher in order to improve image quality and appearance of a printed matter and pass-though ability to pass though electrophotographic equipments.
These image recording materials adjusted in formation index must have higher density in order to improve planarity sufficiently enough and a sufficiently higher formation index in order to provide an image nearly equal in quality to silver halide photographic images. Therefore, the present situation is still far removed from an image recording material with an entirely satisfactory performance and a support for the material.